Chūgo Omu
| affiliation = Chogakure, , | team = | partner = | clan = | family = Unnamed father (presumed deceased), Unnamed mother (deceased) Eiji Omu (adoptive father) Kyoko Omu (adoptive mother) | rank = | registration = K1-3750 | academy age = 12 | chunin age = N/a | occupation = | nature type = (affinity) | jutsu = Fire Release Stream | tools = | other = Expert }} Chūgo Omu (苧六中御, Omu Chūgo) is a from Chogakure, who is currently a member of Shinobi forces. While technically ranked as a due to having failed to pass the , Chūgo's skill level leans more towards that of a chūnin. He is a notable expert in , and is considered to be one of the most powerful shinobi from his village. Chūgo is initially uninterested in fighting, but after discovering that his childhood friend Tamae has contracted a disease that can only be cured with the most modern medical technology, he sets off to earn enough money as a mercenary to pay for her treatments. However, after his village is destroyed, Chūgo becomes obsessed for finding revenge for those who killed his loved ones and took his right eye. Background As he was brought to Chogakure as an infant, Chūgo has no recollection of his parents nor any knowledge regarding their true identities. The only information he has is that the woman who brought him to the village, believed to be his mother, was a blonde kunoichi of average height and fair complexion who had been severely wounded in battle. However, they had been unable to identify the body as she had been poisoned with a hemotoxin so effective that it had altered the molecular structure of her body and affected her DNA. She had died painfully from internal necrosis shortly after being found by a patrol from Chogakure. With her final strength, incapable of speech itself, the woman entrusted the infant to the care of Eiji Omu as he had been the first shinobi to reach her after she collapsed and succumbed to the poison. While it was determined that she had come from the north, neither Eiji nor anyone else knew anything more about the woman’s mysterious appearance in Chogakure and subsequent death. At first the village was undecided as to what should be done with the orphan, and some suggested that he should be sent to in order to be raised at the . However, feeling a certain obligation to the woman who had placed her child in his hands, Eiji offered to raise Chūgo himself, and the village leader agreed. The decision was perhaps tainted by remorse, as Eiji and his wife, Kyoko, had lost their only child years ago during the midst of battle when a moment’s hesitation on Eiji’s part had cost their son his life. Chūgo represented both a second chance and a painful reminder of the past to the middle-aged couple, and as a result he quickly became a second son to them. Even as a young child Chūgo possessed a relatively high amount of . Under the personal, experienced instruction of Eiji he soon became skilled in basic and , although he did not enroll at the Chogakure garrison’s Academy until the age of eight. Kyoko had taught him how to read and write at home, and as a result he found that he had been given an advantage over the other students. As is wont to happen amongst early school relationships, this raised a certain amount of jealousy and anger from his peers, and he soon became subject to their bullying. Chūgo bore their taunts and provocations stolidly, accepting it all in stride and never complaining or reciprocating the animosity. However, when one day the harassment became physical, Chūgo’s childhood friend Tamae attempted to interfere and was injured as a result. This prompted him to retaliate, and he lashed out violently, utilizing the ninjutsu that he had learned from Eiji to not only exact revenge from his former oppressors, but to humiliate them and beat them into utter submission. Eiji was greatly displeased by the incident, and punished him for using his abilities to harm allies. Deeply upset that he had failed his adoptive father, Chūgo began to train even harder in order to regain Eiji’s favor: a decision that would eventually result in grave consequences. Over the course of several weeks, Chūgo had made it his habit to sneak out late at night in order to train, primarily in the use of techniques. Eiji and Kyoko eventually became aware of his activities, but they recognized it as an attempt on Chūgo’s part to make amends and thus decided to allow him to continue despite their concerns. Tamae also noticed his secretive practice sessions and would often follow him and occasionally even accompany him in order to make sure he was safe. In the end their worst fears were realized as he tried to prematurely use a high ranked Fire Release jutsu, which caused a terrible accident. Chūgo severely burned the inside of his lungs, and would have likely died if Tamae had not been there to run for help. He was rushed to the hospital and fortunately survived, but afterwards gained an immense fear for fire and dreaded using any jutsu associated with the element. In order to prevent further damage, and blaming himself for the incident, Eiji temporarily sealed away Chugo’s Fire Release until he became stronger and had greater control over his chakra, promising to release the seal when Chūgo became a chūnin. Unknown to Eiji, Chūgo discovered that he was capable of manifesting flames even with the seal, which only terrified him further. It was also around the same time that Eiji finally told Chūgo the truth—that he was adopted and not Eiji's true son. It was a mistake to have waited so long before revealing such important information, and while Chūgo did not lose his respect for Eiji, the end result was that distance grew between the two of them. Chūgo started referring to Eiji as “sensei” as opposed to his father, a minor detail that grieved the latter deeply. Chūgo graduated from Academy at age twelve, but continued his training under various village jōnin for several years. When he was fourteen he was assigned as a tenth, “substitute” member for the three genin teams from Tanigakure. Fortunately, he was able to join another team upon reaching and was thus able to participate in the exams, although he was ultimately disqualified due to a technicality and was unable to become a . Nonetheless, Chūgo simply accepted the failure for what it was, having lost any taste for combat after the exams, and instead remained close to Chogakure over the next few years. It was also during this time that Chūgo discovered his romantic attraction towards Tamae, and as it turned out the feeling was mutual. But Tamae became suddenly unwell, and the news of her disease came abruptly, shattering Chūgo's idyllic world. He hated standing by helplessly, unable to console either her or her parents as they processed the news themselves. At last, he decided that he would become a Shinobi in order to earn money by hunting down Sadame terrorists in order to pay for Tamae's treatments, and set off for Tanigakure to enlist in one of the various task forces they were creating for such a purpose. Personality Relationships *'Eiji Omu:' *'Tamae:' Appearance Equipment *'Scrolls:' Chūgo uses this to store extra ammunition, including kunai and shuriken. He keeps his scrolls in a pouch on his utility belt. *'Exploding Tags:' He carries a sizeable stack of these at all times, most often attaching them to kunai or his crossbow bolts to create a ranged barrage of explosions. He has also been known to employ them in ambush type situations, and has shown unusual and creative application of the tags. **'Grenades:' A tight roll of innumerable exploding tags contained in a metal canister, with extra metal shards in the external lining of the grenade to increase damage. It took long and dangerous experimentation to discover a proper ratio for the amount of tags, and as they are extremely volatile Chūgo only carries five with him at any one time. They can be detonated from a distance using the Snake hand signal, but they also contain a timed fuse that cannot be extinguished by normal methods. The delay allows them to be thrown or planted without immediately detonating, giving them an advantage over grenades constructed with kunai and exploding tags. The blast area is immense and immediate, leaving little time for the target to escape. *'Smoke Bombs:' Contained in small canisters, they create a cloud of basic, non-harmful smoke when detonated. They are typically used to blind opponents and make them easier to attack, or to mask his own actions. *'Flash Bombs:' Used for diversions, creating a blinding light when they detonate. As Chūgo has modified their appearance to look exactly like his grenades, they can further misdirect an opponent, causing them to over-compensate. *'Shuriken:' Kept in the holster around his upper thigh, these are his most commonly used projectiles for mid-ranged attacks. *'Kunai:' He does not employ kunai as frequently as shuriken, and most often uses them in conjunction with exploding tags. *'Makibishi:' Small, sharp objects that are mainly used to inhibit someone from walking in a certain direction or area. *'Trench Knife:' Worn in a holster on his fuma shuriken’s chest strap. *'Military Rations Pills:' Special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body, as they are composed of powerful stimulants and nutrients. The ones Chūgo carry are not full strength, although they can help restore or boost energy levels. *'First-Aid Kit:' Stored in a pouch on his belt, it contains basic medical tools such as healing salve, a few common antidotes, and bandages. *'Wire:' Most often used in the construction of traps and ambush situations. He keeps a coil of considerable length stored in a scroll. *'Binoculars:' Kept in a pouch on his belt, these allow him to scope out distant objects. They also have certain night vision capabilities, which is a function that runs on batteries. Using a conversion device that uses both camera technology and a magnification jutsu, light is amplified by the binoculars, allowing a certain degree of nocturnal vision, although it is rather primitive at this stage. *'Tracking Device:' After studying the technology behind radio sets and satellites, Chūgo worked to combine the two forms into one device that could allow him to track a target over a distance. Using a small magnetic receptor that is attached to the person of the target, the mother device (which resembles a handheld radio receiver) transmits a satellite signal to the chip. Using this device he can monitor their speed, distance, and even fluctuations in chakra levels, although aside from this the technology is rather limited. Abilities Despite his lean frame, Chūgo possesses a surprising amount of physical strength and stamina. He is an agile fighter, using his height and flexibility to his advantage. He also has extremely sharp reflexes, and by predicting an opponent’s movements he can dodge or react to most basic physical attacks in time to avoid injury. While demonstrating an impressive level of expertise in taijutsu, especially for a genin, Chūgo’s true specialization lies in bukijutsu. A skilled weapons expert, he employs his fūma shuriken in all three ranges of combat to counter and attack an adversary, as well as using the blade as a focus for his wind release techniques. He generally tries to reserve his ninjutsu for the last moment possible in order to conserve chakra and surprise his opponent, relying on his strategical prowess and distanced attacks to support him until that point. Above all, his style of fighting is defined by speed, resourcefulness and accuracy. Taijutsu The style of fighting employed by Chūgo is characterized by speed and agility. However, he has learned to use his speed as a method to increase the power of his strikes, as he focuses on accelerating his attacks into an opponent in order to reach an instant stop, where all of his energy is transferred into the target like a shockwave in an explosive release of full-body power. This is most apparent in the characteristic “snapping” strikes and kicks that he uses to punch holes in an opponent’s defense and overwhelm them. A highly agile fighter, Chūgo is known to use his surroundings to his advantage as well, often springing off of walls or balancing on tree limbs to maneuver around an opponent before closing in for a strike. His fighting movements combine breathing, striking, and defensive techniques to suit nearly any situation, emphasizing speed, strength, and creativity. Although he predominantly uses direct striking movements such as punching, kicking, knee and elbow blows, along with some penetrating hand techniques, he is also skilled in grappling, unbalancing, throwing, choking, locks, and restraints. If applied with enough force, these can even dislocate an opponent’s joints, although it is unlikely that he has applied such a brutal technique yet. Most impressive is his ability to target an adversary’s weaknesses to increase damage and quickly incapacitate an opponent. This can be difficult as it requires a great deal of stamina and focus—and stamina is Chūgo's greatest limitations in taijutsu. Because of his mentality that elegance is secondary as long as he is fast enough to "get the job done," Chūgo has not put a lot of effort into refining his technique. Thus, while his style is accurate and agile, it is definitely rough around the edges and he quickly tires in hand-to-hand combat, especially against more skilled opponents. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Chūgo has a great deal of technical skill in the use of handheld weapons, often using the art in conjunction with his ninjutsu and, to a certain extent, his taijutsu. Although the technique is not yet perfected, he has been known to infuse his weapons, especially his shuriken, with wind-based chakra to increase the speed and potential damage of the projectiles. Because of the versatility of his arsenal, he can employ bukijutsu in a vast array of techniques. As a weapons-user Chūgo focus on mainly long-range attacks, although his fūma shuriken can be employed in mid- to close-ranged combat as well. He has excellent marksmanship and has incredibly accurate aim, adjusting for such factors as direction, speed, the line of motion and trajectory in order to hit his target. Using his wind-based jutsu, he can redirect and increase the speed of his weapons mid-flight, and as such he rarely, if ever, misses. Shurikenjutsu Undoubtedly, Chugo’s greatest skill in any area of combat is his use of shurikenjutsu. Despite only being at the level of a genin, he is able to expertly maneuver his fūma shuriken, capable of spinning and throwing it at extremely high speeds. Over the course of his training, he has discovered or developed many innovative techniques that can be used with both his normal and fūma shuriken, such as altering the trajectory of the projectiles or redirecting the attacks to catch an opponent off-guard. His fūma shuriken is unique in that he does not seal it into a scroll, instead carrying it on his back in order to remove it in an instant should the situation call for a swift attack or counter. After some experimentation he was able to alter the shuriken, installing a special core of chakra in the weapon that specifically matches the wavelength of two magnets contained in his gloves. When he activates the magnets with chakra, he can instantly pull the shuriken to himself, allowing him to retrieve the weapon from great distances. The attraction of the chakra-initiated magnets is strong enough so that the shuriken can even be pulled from an object it was formerly imbedded in, such as a wall or the ground. Obviously, this technique holds offensive potential as well. Although he mainly uses sheer accuracy and wind-jutsu to enhance and manipulate his projectiles, he also utilizes a few shuriken-specifc jutsu: *' :' A simple technique in which one shuriken is layered on top of the other and thrown simultaneously. Depending on whether or not the enemy’s attention can be drawn away from the lower “shadowing” shuriken, it can prove its absolute efficiency. (D-rank). *' :' Another basic technique in which an elastic, durable translucent string or wire is attached to a shuriken so the user can alter its path after having thrown it. Chugo does not normally use this technique for redirection, preferring wind-jutsu for that purpose, but has shown other applications of this technique involving the attachment of a line to the projectile, as depending on performance the possible tactics can be infinite. (D-rank). *' :' A technique that involves aiming multiple shuriken or kunai one precise spot. First chakra is released from his hand over an area within which he can maintain the shuriken in suspension, and with a simple hand movement, usually the snake seal, he is able to fire all the blades at once. He most frequently employs this technique with his Gale Palm technique in order to deliver an incredibly swift barrage of shuriken to blindside an opponent. (C-ranked). Kayakujutsu Used mainly in conjunction with his bukijutsu, Chūgo is skilled in the use of explosives. He often attaches explosive tags to weapons (usually a kunai or shuriken) in order to make them deadlier. He can also combine kayakujutsu with his ninjutsu to form techniques. One particularly dangerous application is to use his taijutsu in order to get close enough to place a tag on the person of his opponent. He can then detonate this tag from a distance, and if not addressed immediately this results in grave damage to the body of his adversary. Nature Transformation : Chūgo is most proficient in wind-based jutsu, and his level of skill in wind release are above his skill in taijutsu. While most of his techniques are considered to be C-rank, he has gained enough power to use a few B-rank attacks. Wind Release is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible, and consists of mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation, and wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. *' :' A simple technique that compresses and transforms wind into a powerful gale when the user claps their hands together. Chūgo uses the technique to propel projectile weapons forward with incredibly speed and power, increasing the technique's ability to wound or even kill. (C-rank). *' :' By forming a projected blade of wind that is capable of easily cutting through thick objects, Chūgo can greatly enhance the cutting power of his fūma shuriken. When the shuriken is rotated at high speeds, the "blade of wind" will curve and wrap around the spinning weapon, creating what Chūgo has referred to as his "buzz-saw technique." However, since it's flight pattern can be difficult to control, the technique is rather unpredictable in application. (est. C-rank). *' :' By first initiating a series of hand seals and then spinning his fūma shuriken in front of him like a large disc, Chūgo can generate a vortex of wind in order to blast a target. Spinning his weapon serves two purposes, as he is able to both increase the force of the attack, as well as conserve chakra. This is argueably his strongest wind-release jutsu, and he uses it as a foundation for two other techniques. (est. C-rank). **' :' After catching an opponent in a vortex of wind, Chūgo launches a few explosive tags attached to kunai into the spiral, and as the flames from the explosion are fanned by the wind this technique becomes particularly dangerous upon detonation. (est. C-rank). **' :' A powerful wind technique that builds upon the basic wind vortex. By compressing a tornado-like mass of wind into a sphere of incredibly high density, Chūgo is able to raise the wind pressure to an incredibly high degree. Once it is released, the blast radius is huge, sweeping everyone hit by it off their feet. (B-rank). ***'Wind Barrier:' Instead of forming the compression of wind from the outside, Chūgo places himself at the center of the vortex and, spinning his fūma shuriken above his head, is able to close the tornado around him in an enveloping sphere. The walls of wind rotate at incredibly high speeds, meaning they are difficult if not impossible to be penetrated by most attacks. There is a small amount of space within the barrier, so he is also able to use his wind barrer to protect objects or persons other than himself. Although the barrier may normally take some time to form, by adding extra chakra he can greatly speed its formation. (est. B-rank) *' :' This is an incredibly useful technique that infuses wind-based chakra into his bladed weapons. This allows him to levitate, spin, and otherwise manipulate and direct the weapons from a distance. As a genin, Chūgo is limited both by distance and the size of the weapon, and is currently only able to affect normal kunai and shuriken at a maximum expanse of approximately 20m (66'). Furthermore, due to the intense amount of concentration the technique requires, it can easily begin to drain his chakra reserves if used for long periods of time. (est. B-rank). *'Wind Release: Flickering Lattice:' A high-speed movement that utilizes a combination of and Wind Release. By infusing wind-based chakra throughout his entire body, concentrating it into his limbs, Chūgo is able to gain immense speed that goes beyond what is normally possible while using Body Flicker. Mostly used in conjunction with his taijutsu, he can attack his opponent from multiple angles nearly instantaneously, and due to his wind-infused body he can increase the force of his blows to devastating impact. However, the technique puts a severe strain on his body, and he has stated that he is only able to maintain his incredibly high-speed state for a maximum of thirty seconds. After using the Flickering Lattice he becomes completely exhausted, and is unable to use ninjutsu (or even effective taijutsu) for a considerable length of time. Nevertheless, the technique enables him to move at impossible speeds, which makes it incredibly useful as a finishing attack. Chūgo himself has whimsically referred to it as his "all-or-nothing, one-hit kill." (A-rank). : Despite all indication to the contrary, Chūgo's more natural and dominant elemental nature transformation is fire. However, due to his past and fear of his own flame-based chakra abilities, he has suppressed this nature transformation and generally avoids using it at all costs. By moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach, he can release the flames in one sweeping, combustive attack via the lungs and mouth. The art of having the flames obey the user's will is considered outrageously difficult, and it is thus no small wonder that what little ability he does have in in the fire release often leads to wild, unpredictable, and incredibly damaging results. *'Fire Release Stream:' This is so far the only Flame Release technique Chūgo is known to be capable of channeling correctly. By gathering flame-based chakra in his lungs, he can release it in a wide, streaming blast through his mouth. More often than not, he releases too much energy at one time, which typically results in significant collateral damage and serious injury to himself and others. (C-rank). Chakra Chūgo has a naturally high level of chakra, allowing him to fight with more stamina and withstand the demands of his wind release techniques. For those who can see chakra, the color of Chūgo's chakra appears orange when released. However, he has a preponderance towards the yang element, and thus has a slight imbalance between the "physical" and "spiritual" aspects of his chakra, favoring the physical. This may account for his difficulty in using fire-based jutsu, despite the fact that fire is also an element associated with yang. Furthermore, since the majority of his chakra is actually associated with his Fire Release, and since he fears his fire abilities and thus suppresses them, he does not have access to much of his chakra. Nevertheless, due to his extensive training, he can exert precise control over his chakra in order to use wind jutsu. This also applies for other techniques that require a certain level of skill in basic chakra control, such as Genjutsu Dissipation, which works by applying a sudden surge of chakra into the affected person to break the spell, and a simple concealment technique that allows him to suppress and his chakra and blend into the surrounding environment in order to avoid being detected by an enemy. However, he has shown rather limited skill in both of these techniques, and cannot use chakra-based techniques while attempting to conceal his chakra, for the obvious reason that this would draw attention to his location. Aside from this he has difficulty in using unfamiliar jutsu, and has admitted that he is a slow learner when it comes to chakra control or manipulation, although this inhibition may be caused by his aforementioned subconscious suppression of his chakra. Like most shinobi, he possesses the basic ability to sense an incoming enemy or attack, but this appears to be the extent of his perception of chakra, except when another visibly emits it. Intelligence One of Chūgo’s greatest assets is his keen, strategic mind. Although his grades suffered in the Academy, he is generally intelligent enough to methodically outsmart and outmaneuver opponents in a combat situation. His tactical skills include the ability to analyze the mechanics of an opponent’s attacks, gauge his surroundings and detect deception. Observant and resourceful, he can quickly and thoroughly evaluate a situation, utilizing available data to anticipate enemy actions and formulate a plan of attack while calmly and indifferently making accurate decisions in moments of crisis. He is a highly adaptable individual, easily adjusting his plan or even switching tactics entirely in order to gain the advantage in a fight. However, the most telling aspect of his intellect is his avid interest in traps and ambushes, preferring to snare the opponent with misleading hints and false information in order to set them up for attack. Other Skills *'General E-rank and D-rank Techniques:' Chūgo learned most basic E-rank techniques while in the Academy, but did not take a true interest in them until he discovered their practical use in the formation of traps. He is proficient in the , , and , which he can use with an admirable amount of skill and without expending much chakra. He has also been known to use the , , and jutsu, although he is not as skilled in these areas, hardly ever using them outside of entrapment scenarious. With concentration, he is also able to use the , suggesting his control over his chakra has been steadily increasing since becoming a Genin. *'Generic Sealing Technique:' a standard use of fūinjutsu which allows Chūgo to summon various weapons and ammunition that have been stored away in scrolls. When needed, he simply activates the seal to release the stored items. Although he has not used any sealing technique in direct combat, he can release the scrolls in an instant. It is also assumed that he has some skill in storing the weapons, as he can seal away multiple or bulky objects into scrolls with little difficulty, although he seems to be incapable of sealing anything larger than a spare fūma shuriken. Plot Trivia *His theme song is Tōgenkyō Alien by , from the anime . *Chūgo's surname means "six ," which is meant to be an homage to his village, while his first name means "core." *His ninja registration number signifies "K" for "kawa" (Land of Rivers), followed by four digits that represent the elements of fire and wind according to , which are and . These trigrams represent "family" and "holding" or "cauldron," respectively. *According to Japanese color culture, orange, the color of Chūgo's chakra, is associated with energy, flamboyance, warmth, and balance. *His voice actor in Japanese is , known for his role as Ryohei Sasagawa from . In English his voice actor is who played Soul Evans from the series . Quotes